conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirited Confederation
The Spirited Confederation (formally referred to as the Confederation of All the Great Spirit's Peoples) is located in which is composed of a vast tract of its continent that it inhabits. The Confederation is made up of 46 semi-sovereign territories, each with their own ruling tribe and traditions, and one capital territory, Paducah, ruled separately from the remainder of the territories. With a land area of 21,977,431 square kilometres, the Spirited Confederation is the largest nation in the world in terms of land area, although its estimated population of 56,786,000 million as of 2014 makes it only the world's 24th largest nation in that respect. The peoples of the Spirited Confederation are believed to have migrated to their location tens of thousands of years ago by the and by oceanic currents, slowly encompassing their current locations over thousands of years of migration. Historically a sedentary peoples, the various peoples of the Confederation were once divided into thousands of tribes with thousands of different languages and heritages. However, the introduction of European powers around the 15th and 16th centuries, now known from a global standpoint as "the Encounter", would have massively consequential effects on the geopolitical layout of the peoples of North America. The genesis of the Confederation occurred in 1618, when from the failed settlements of and would integrate into tribal society and grow fond of their respective ways. It was because of this that the English-speakers who mixed with the tribesmen, now known as the Spirited people, would teach the tribes the ways of the English and repel any further English settlement attempts. The Confederation was officially founded 1643, after the Battle of Wampanoag Bay, which saw the full expulsion of the English from North America and paved the way towards the unity of all tribes on the continent. By 1720, the Spirited Confederation consisted of most peoples across Eastern North America, and through various deals with the who inhabited lands along river valleys, the Confederation was able to secure a prominent place in worldly affairs. After several revolts by natives in their own territories, the attempted to invade and conquer the peoples of the Confederation, but weak supply lines, unfamiliarity with the land, and a tactical Spirited advantage saw a massive defeat for the Spanish in most of their attempts. The Confederation forced the Spanish to sign the Treaty of Monterrey in 1796, assuring a huge amount of Spanish territory to the Confederation and securing the borders of its peoples. By the year 1830, the Confederation held more land under its control than any nation had ever done before, and modernisation movements by the Central government were largely successful in creating a singular, successful nation-state across most of North America. In a period known as the Spirited Gilded Era, the country experienced a massive economy boom with the introduction of reforms by the Central government to further integrate and strengthen Spirited society, which had, up until this point, been battling the continued grievances of diseases introduced by Europeans. Advances in medicine, the introduction of modernisation standards, and the formalisation of both healthcare and education led to the formation of the Spirited Confederation as one of the world's emerging powers by the year 1880. The Spirited-French Pact, one of the world's oldest alliances at the time, saw the entrance of the Spirited Confederation into the , and subsequently, the formation of contemporary relations with European countries. The Spirited Melody Era was subsequent to the of Europe, and saw the growth of the economy after advances in agricultural practices brought about a major population boom. The Confederation, since then, has been largely a neutral nation in most worldly affairs, as have brought about major changes in worldly powers and the importance of trade in relationships. As a leading global agricultural centre, the Spirited Confederation has become a certain power in global affairs, although it mainly refrains from total involvement in global politics since the close of the . The Spirited Confederation is a of 46 semi-sovereign territories united under a central government which is created through the Territorial Parliament. The Parliament elects a single leader from itself, who then becomes the Prime Minister, the head of government and the head of state. The Prime Minister, who serves an unlimited number of terms of ten years, is the head of state and the head of government; with control of the four central ministries which are considered to be core structures of the small, national government. The Spirited Confederation rests most of its powers of administrative governance into the individual territories of the nation, and through the central protection and insurance of such territories, the nation as a whole is united into a single state. While territories are permitted to rule throughout their own methods, the nation has policies of standardisation which creates a single structure of government that is only permissible for use within each territory. As such, it is insured on a national level that each territory of the nation has a similar governing structure and thus permitting for administrative equality in the governance of the people. As individualism and the respect of other citizens has always been culturally important to all peoples of the Confederation, the nation is one of the world's oldest continual democracies, and all territories of the country practice a form of collective direct democracy. In terms of individual freedoms and liberties, the culture of the Confederation has always respected the desires of the people in relation to their duties as citizens, and as such, many international organisations rank the Spirited Confederation among the highest in terms of individual, political, and societal freedom and civic equality. This form of decentralized government has existed since the founding of the Confederation on 19 November 1643, after the Constitution of the Spirited Confederation was created in respect to the Treaty of Wampanoag Bay. The economy of the Confederation is highly diverse, indutrialised, modernised, and one of the most developed in the Americas. Considered to be a economy, the nation's economic policies are based around the tenets of civicism, which supports the claim that the responsibility of a nation's economy should, integrally, be controlled through limited government regulation and mainly be left to the decisions of individual citizens. As such, the economy of the nation, along with the belief of civicism itself, is considered to be a hybridisation of both and in that citizens, who make up the government, have the civic responsibility of the welfare of citizens who are less fortunate than themselves, as otherwise, the government would be responsible for their welfare. In such, citizens essentially support the welfare state of their territorial government through acceptance of higher than standard tax rates, and in result, the financial limitations and regulations of businesses and corporations by the government, are much less restrained than in most other developed countries. As a result, the economy is highly developed and sophisticated in regards to the policies set forth through civicist thought, and in result, there is a moderate cost of living and a generally moderate level of economic freedom. The beliefs of civicism emerged in the Confederation around the year 1860, as socialism and capitalism began to clash in Europe. Civicism, seen as a moderate solution to the ideas of the economic spectrum in relation to the freedom of citizens in relation to their civic responsibilities, has been popular in the Confederation ever since, and as a result of its continued popularity, the Confederation has always maintained a highly successful and developed, albeit sophisticated, economy. In regards to industrialisation, the Confederation is one of the world's most urbanised nations, as advances in agricultural, mineral, fishing, and logging practices have allowed for the nation to maintain a high rate of urbanisation and the general diversification of the economy. Due to its historical basis in Western thought and its geographical location in the Americas, the Spirited Confederation is considered to be a Western nation based around the ideas that through the confluence of Western and native thought have generated a unique society. As a result of a hybrid society of Western and native societal and cultural practices, the Spirited Confederation holds most of its strongest diplomatic ties with European and fellow American nations. The closest allies of the Confederation are , the , , , , and the , all of which, with the exception of France and the Netherlands, held governments prior to the year 1800 which maintained poor relations with the peoples of the Confederation. The Spirited Confederation was a founding member of the , and is a member of the , the , the , and the , an associate of the and the , and an observer of the and the . Category:Spirited Confederation Category:Nations